


I’ll Set The World On Fire (For You, Because Love Is a Flame)

by orphan_account



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Clizzy Malec and Jimon are the main ships, Enjoyyyy, F/F, Feel free to use these prompts, How Do I Tag, I am aiming for 65-ish chapters, I haven’t finished the series, I take requests, I’ll update tags as i go, I’m scared to post this, M/M, No Beta, No Smut, Only Book Canon, This is just a collection of prompts I made myself, and not even that, havent even watched past episode 1, made of my own free will and questionable sanity :), some of these will be fluffy, some of these will be so sad or angsty, sometimes.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a collection of (Shadowhunter) prompts that I made myself (during my 7th period class, I’m gonna pay for it with a bad grade. Oh well.)
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 9





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will usually have Malec, Jimon and Clizzy takes on a prompt.  
> I do any kind of writing whether it be group chat, poem, or whatnot.  
> No smuts. I don’t really feel comfortable writing that. If you want smuts go read something else, like 98% of fics have smut. ;-;  
> I will occasionally do a different pairing but these will be the main ships.  
> I also take requests.  
> 2/11- minor edits made to prompt list. Will add some more later.  
> enjoy.

|| **Jimon** || **Malec** || **Clizzy** || **Prompts by me** || **The () mean that the word is optional. For example: (When your) eyes are full of hope. It can be taken either way** || **the / means there’s 2 options. For example: sunshine in your eyes / stars in your eyes. It can also be taken either way.** || **most of this** **is couples-centric** || **This is pretty open ended** || **you can use these prompts** || **although I suppose it’s bold of me to assume that (you) someone is reading this** || **enjoy** ||   
  


  1. Eyes full of hope 
  2. Fearless we fly
  3. Cool grass underfoot 
  4. (When there’s) no space left 
  5. when our hearts are one 
  6. (My) spirits (are) in the sky
  7. reflected in a mirror 
  8. (We’re) two (different) sides of a coin 
  9. Snow in my/your/our hair 
  10. back to back, unafraid 
  11. Sleeping in the moonlight 
  12. flashes of memory 
  13. happiness is like sunshine (here/there) 
  14. when we’re surrounded by shadows and fire
  15. rising every time (we fall) 
  16. when blue skies turn grey 
  17. (when) gold turns to rust 
  18. you (are the only one) I trust 
  19. when you are all I see 
  20. when you hold me together (in your arms) 
  21. laughing as we run 
  22. dancing in the sunlight 
  23. As you explain the constellations (they’re reflected in your eyes.) 
  24. (you) burn brighter then a flame 
  25. spoken in between soft breaths 
  26. when the shadows fade away (from your sun-bright smiles) 
  27. (Your) words on a wall 
  28. Where my heart is / (you’re) half of my/a heart 
  29. falling off a cliff (for you) 
  30. (soaring) on love’s light wings 
  31. (When I see you) underwater 
  32. shattered on the floor 
  33. when rivers run red (when red rivers flow) 
  34. stealing through the shadows (together) 
  35. when I am finally home / you are home to me 
  36. when the colors fade away / everything is grey 
  37. love declared in (swooping) lines 
  38. when the empty space (inside me) still echoes of you 
  39. When we laugh under the sun 
  40. as I watch your fluttering breaths (as you sleep) 
  41. when your face is sharp as glass 
  42. shining like a crystal 
  43. sitting by a warm fire (with you next to me) 
  44. drawing lazy patterns (on you) 
  45. I won’t let you fall tonight. 
  46. as we stand in the rain, it’s dripping down our faces like tears 
  47. Hiding (together) in the dark as death passes us by (it’s a matter of inches) 
  48. When all the light fades (away from you) 
  49. looking back at the past (how could it have gone by so fast?) 
  50. (When my heart is) begging for love 
  51. when I can hear your song 
  52. sweet sad notes drawn out 
  53. when your fingers dance 
  54. you sound like life / you look like love / your touch is fire 
  55. when love is all I breathe / when you are all I breathe 
  56. as light flares around us 
  57. looking out at a dark blue oceansky 
  58. when I feel complete (even when everything is incomplete) 
  59. talking under the covers
  60. When everything is soft at the edges 
  61. if I am gold you are silver 
  62. with every stroke of color 
  63. when the lines bleed together / when the colors bleed together.
  64. i am the needle on the compass (drawn to you) 
  65. touch is a language of our own 
  66. you are the color in a grey world
  67. you make me do crazy things 
  68. if only we’d had another moment 
  69. you are my past, present and future
  70. i love you, in the light of the stars and the dark of the spaces between them.
  71. our lives are perpendicular lines.
  72. time is slipping away (like water down a drain) 
  73. everything about you/us is like music
  74. sweet dreams, love. 
  75. new starts and old ends 
  76. nothing is the same 
  77. burying dead memories 
  78. trying not to drown 
  79. we are the authors of our own stories 
  80. you quiet all the noise (around me) 
  81. im afraid (but you make me brave) 
  82. your words are forever engraved (on my soul) 
  83. home is [just] the familiar things
  84. as we sit all together I realize you’re my family. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 2/17, added #64-84. Should I add the other “prompts” that are really just song lyrics because I couldn’t think of anything?


	2. Prompt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a Very Important Question.  
> Jace is so gone for Simon.  
> Clary is... stuck.

**Malec.**

**  
** Prompt 1: Eyes full of hope. 

|| **Alt. Universe: Human** ||

Alec was.. apprehensive.

Okay, scratch that, he was terrified but no one needed to know that, right? He was pacing inside his room, trying not to ~~have a breakdown~~ chicken out. 

_what if he says no?_ A little voice in his head whispered, his own thoughts. _What if he doesn’t want a loser like you? He could do so much better then this._

Alec tried to stop thinking those thoughts but they came barging into his head like Jace into his room. And they seemed as though they wouldn’t stop. He shook his head sharply as though he could just shake them off and opened the door to his room, walking down the hallway to Izzy’s room. 

“Izzy?” He called, softly, for he knew Jace had gotten back after a long night and should be asleep. Alec knocked on her door, once, twice.

”Yeah, Alec?” She said, her voice muffled by the door. “Come in.” He softly twisted the doorknob and walked into her room, where she was studying for a test. 

”What do you want?” Izzy said. “Not that I don’t enjoy your company, bro.” Izzy sounded tired. 

Alex sat down. “Well, uh.” Alec stammered. He knew his face was red and hated it.

“I’m going to ask Magnus something and I’m scared he’ll say no,” he blurted, the words rushed out like a train, all at once. 

Izzy looked at him, at Alec’s (probably red) face. At his worried expression. “Chill, big bro. You’ll be fine.” 

”How do you know that? What if he doesn’t want me? What if he says no?” Alec muttered anxiously. Izzy sighed, shoved her chair back with a soft scrape and walked up to him. 

”You’ll. Be. Fine.” She poked him with every word. “Now get out and ask Magnus your question. I have to finish studying so I can go meet Clary.” 

Alec still didn’t feel any better after this but he sighed and walked to Magnus’s instead. He knocked on the familiar door to Magnus’s place. By then, Alec could’ve drawn it from memory. 

”Hello, Alexander.” The door opens, and Alec smiles at Magnus, who looks as handsome as ever. ”What brings you here?” 

”Um, hi Magnus,” he stammered. _Ohmygoshhowamigonnaaskhim?_ Alec’s thoughts are racing and he’s struggling to quiet them down. 

”Ask me what?” Magnus said, looking amused and a little concerned. _Did he just say that out loud?_ “Yes, you did.” Alec realized that he’s lost all control of what he thinks and says. 

”I- er,” Alec mumbled. This was _not_ how he thought this was going to go. He just went with it and reached into his pocket to withdraw something.

“Magnus, will you- um, will you marry me?” He blushed. Magnus opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. In all the 2 years they’d been dating, Alec had never once seen Magnus speechless. He hadn’t even thought it’d be possible to render _Magnus_ speechless. Magnus’ eyes were soft in the light, and Alec thought they were also full of hope. 

”Yes,” said Magnus, finally. “It’s about time, but yes.” Alec released a breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding. 

**Jimon**

Jace wonders if he would ever be able to say _no_ to Simon.

Jace had been doing nothing, just reading a book. He certainly didn’t expect Simon to come barging into his room. 

”Jace,” Simon said, rather excitedly. He wondered what had gotten Simon so worked up that he was bouncing in place and fidgeting. Some secret part of Jace went _awww how cute._ He quickly squashed that part of him down with a firm _no Simon is not cute he is nerdy and annoying and you hate his guts. Right?  
_“We-by we I mean Clary and I- decided we should have a movie night because you guys have terrible lack of education in movies.” 

”And why do you come into my room like a murderer is on your tail?” Jace asks him. 

”Cause Clary told me to invite you so, wanna come? We’re gonna watch Star Wars and some other movies, it’s gonna be great. There’s gonna be popcorn and soda, Clary bought some. She’s getting Izzy right now. Hey, do you think Alec will come?” 

Jace had sat down to read, and previously had no intentions of getting up, he’d planned to stay there until he finished the book. But Simon had looked so excited and _hopeful,_ Jace didn’t have the heart to rain on his party, figuratively speaking.   
“Yeah, sure,” and less then a minute later he was being dragged into the living room, and shoved in front of the TV.

This was the beginning of many movie nights. 

**Clizzy** ****

Clary’s arm was getting sore, but she was _not moving._ Not even if it was the end of the world. She supposed she must’ve looked odd to any passerby, just a (rather small) redhead girl sitting stiff-backed. Her posture is one that every mother tries to tell their children to mimic. Clary felt like a statue. But she couldn’t move. Izzy’s head was on her shoulder, fast asleep, and Clary was terrified and a little glad.

Glad, because Izzy was finally getting some sleep. She knew that the other girl was staying up and getting almost no sleep. Terrified, because _Izzy’s head was on her shoulder and has the world gone mad?_ She shifted slightly, to get at her phone. Clary was grateful that she’d learned to text one-handed. 

**Clary:** What do I do?? Izzy is asleep on my shoulder and I can’t move?   
**[attached img: clary sitting oddly with izzy looking all cute and sleepy on her shoulder.]**

 **Simon:** Chill clary you’ll be ok just... shift her gently

 **Clary:** okay I’ll try wish me luck. I’d be a monster to wake her up, she’s been studying real hard.

She gently guided Izzy into a more comfortable position, she would’ve had a hell of a cramp when she woke up. 

”Clary?” Izzy mumbled. _Crap._ “Wha?” _Izzy looked so cute all sleepy and I woke her up oh no won’t she be mad?_

“Yeah it’s me. Sorry.” 

Izzy yawned, sitting up. “Did I fall asleep? I’m sorry.” Clary watched as she stretched like a cat, unable to take her eyes off of her. 

”It’s fine I should be apologizing since I woke you up and I know you haven’t been getting much sleep,” Clary said. 

”Hm, well, let’s get going?” Izzy offered. 

”W-we could get lunch?” Clary blurted. _Oh gosh I_ _basically just asked Izzy on a date.  
_

“Sure,” Izzy said, and when Clary looked back at the memory, she saw a glint of hope in Izzy’s eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one. Izzy is a Good Sister to Alec and she doesn’t take any of his anxious shit. 
> 
> Jimon just be cute heh. I’m not ashamed to say that Jimon is my weak spot/OTP. 
> 
> I can just imagine Clary trying not to wake Izzy up. 
> 
> FIRST CHAPTER DOWN! Only, uh... 60 or so more to go... uh... one doesn’t seem like so much now...  
> I’ll try to post whenever I can.  
> Tell me if I made any mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Prompt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited for this chapter. I thought it out during my classes. (Rip grades, you will be missed.)  
> skip if you don’t want to read Jimon - this is Jimon only, (for now, I might come back and write some Malec or Clizzy.)

**Prompt 2: Fearless we fly.**

|| **Wingfic** || **In which everyone has wings. The mundanes, and the Shadow-Worlders.** || 

**Jimon**

Simon watches as Jace and Alec spar. The sounds of blades clashing and the fluttering of wings is familiar to him now. Jace’s large tawny-gold wings flash in the lights, the gold to Alec’s silver. Simon can see why they’re _parabatai,_ they compliment each other so well, like salt and pepper. 

As Simon watches Jace leap into the air fly above Alec to get a better angle on him, the almost primal feeling of longing for the sky settles into back his heart. It is sad, and heavy, like a cat lay curled on his heart.

It is the almost bird-like instinct to fly, and it returns every time he sees the sky, or others flying. It is deep in Simon’s bones to fly, ingrained into his very existence, yet he denies the urge. The fear overpowers the pull. His wings twitch, as if they remember what it feels like to soar in the sky, with the wind in his face, the exhilarating feeling of touching the clouds.

But Simon hasn’t flown since the accident, where his father died. That day features in his nightmares. Simon was five, and his father was teaching him how to fly. They’d been flying high, where a mistake was fatal. Simon’s father had been thrown out of control by a sharp gust of wind. He’d had to watch him fall, looking like a falling angel cast out of Heaven, maybe he was, and Heaven was punishing him. Simon still remembers the broken body, the broken wings. Simon has grown to hate wings. If they hadn’t been able to fly, maybe it wouldn’t have happened. 

The sudden silence draws him out of the sea of his thoughts, where he’d been drowning in the memories. He looked up to see Alec putting the weapons away and Jace walking up to him. Simon thought the tawny wings looked bigger up close. He wondered, briefly, if Alec and Izzy preen Jace’s feathers for him. He used to do that, once, with his father. But since he died, Simon would only let Clary do it for him. Clary had pretty red-brown wings. Simon’s own were just a plain brown. Like the color of dirt. 

”You okay?” Jace asked Simon, and he grabbed onto the words like a lifeline, to save himself from sinking into the depths of his thoughts. There must’ve been something in Simon’s face, something telling.

”Yeah, yes, I’m fine,” Simon deflected. He didn’t want to tell Jace, but a little tiny part of him kind of did. His wings twitch defensively, and Jace doesn’t look convinced. He seems to let it slide and Simon has never been more grateful for that. 

”Nice job,” Simon said, just to say something. 

Jace shrugged, and sat down next to Simon, wings briefly brushing his. “Thanks.” He didn’t seem to think much of it.”

”No seriously, that was great flying.” Simon hadn’t meant to say that. “But, I wouldn’t know.” 

”Why wouldn’t you know?” Simon internally facepalms, he has only dug a deeper hole. He wonders if he should tell Jace the truth. Only Clary knows about his father, but something else happened to make him hate wings more. 

”I, uh, I haven’t flown since I was five,” Simon said softly. He folds his wings, an almost unconscious movement. Jace seems to understand it’s a tough subject. 

”I’m open to talk about it, if you want.” 

”Yeah, thanks.”

Simon hasn’t really had a chance to look, but Jace really is kind of beautiful. He’s only just now noticing, only realizing this late that he may really like Jace. Jace who is quietly kind, and very stubborn. Jace, who’s always been there for Simon. He can see himself coming to like Jace, maybe even loving him. _Isn’t Jace gone on Clary? What if he’s straight?_ Simon doesn’t want to worry about that. He thinks, _maybe this can be the first step._ The first step to what, he doesn’t know, but he’d like to think something _more._ More then just friendship. 

Simon makes an impulsive decision. “Only Clary knows the story, but if you want, I can tell you.” 

”If you feel comfortable,” Jace said softly. 

“My-my, uh, father was teaching me to fly when I was five and he-he fell. I stopped flying because if we hadn’t been able to fly he wouldn’t have fallen, I guess. And-and, Jace, you know that wing breaking is the worst form of torture, right?” 

Jace nodded. “Yeah.” He wrapped a wing around Simon, the equivalent to a hug. 

”Well.. Camille- she- before I was Turned..” Simon shudders slightly at the memory. “She-her wings are black, like they're the devil’s which is so accurate but anyways- she broke my wings-which I guess is kind of obvious from what I said earlier but..” his voice dies, like he had so many months ago. It still feels ike yesterday, Simon thinks darkly. Jace was silent.

“I have to go,” Jace mumbled. Simon didn’t fault him, who’d want to be around a weak vampire? He wished he’d been able fight back against Camille.

”Jace?” Simon said. He suddenly felt so desperate and alone, and he wanted Jace to stay- to just be there, a solid presence. A rock, against the wave of memories that were threatening to drag him back under. Today, he decided, is a day for impulsive decisions. Clary would be so proud of Simon, he usually sticks to what he knows and stays away from what he doesn’t.

“When you come back, will you teach me the sky? I have lived my afraid, to take to air,” he took a shaky breath. “But I think, I would be alright, if you were there.”

Jace’s face is soft, and Simon wonders if maybe, it wasn’t just him who hopes for something else. “Of course.”

Those two words, that mean a thousand unsaid ones, are all Simon needed. They filled him with courage.

Maybe, just maybe, he could one day be unafraid of the sky. Maybe he thinks, the wind would finally be beneath his wings once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “when you come back, 
> 
> will you teach me the sky? 
> 
> 'Cause I have lived my life afraid
> 
> To take to air
> 
> But I think I would be alright
> 
> If you were there” - He Was The Best (Dean’s Lament) all credits to whoever wrote this. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=e8eiycKYt6E) <\- the song 
> 
> i honestly don’t know if i like this chapter, it doesn’t feel right. the characters feel kinda ooc...... 
> 
> Next chapter will be out when I can write something that’s not as depressing as this. 
> 
> feedback will be appreciated, and tell me if there’s a typo/grammatical error/spelling error. bye!


	4. Prompt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did prompt 3 ahead of prompt 2 because prompt 2 is still undergoing edits  
> EDIT: #2 is now out.   
> This is Clizzy only, for now, I might go back and add Malec and/or Jimon later (I’m at a school thing, heh)  
> WARNING: THIS IS 99% PURE FLUFF. IT IS ENOUGH TO KILL YOU. BEWARE. YOU WILL FRICKING MELT (hopefully, it is the point of this chapter.)  
> I’ll post (again) when I can, when I have the mental availability or when I have an idea

|| **prompt 3. Cool grass underfoot** ||

|| **Clizzy** || 

”Clary?” Simon called. “Wake up, man. We’re going on a hunt.” 

“Yeah,” Clary mumbled. “I’m coming.” 

”Okay, well, get out of that pretty head of yours and come on.” Clary heard retreating footsteps. Then another set, distinctly different then Simon’s, approached.

She knows who was coming, could tell in the way they walked and soon enough, Izzy appeared from around he corner. And, yeah, Clary knows that describing one as having an angel-like appearance is so outdone, but Izzy really did look like an angel. 

“You okay?” Izzy said, and Clary might have died, for the concerned tone in izzy’s voice was for _her._ Usually it was reserved for Alec or Jace but, this time it was directed at Clary. Although, she supposed, she must look as though something really was wrong. Realizing this, she hastily nodded, Clary had been quiet for far too long. Izzy held her hand out and Clary took it, and for a split second she marveled at the _softness_ to Izzy’s hands, surely they must be rough from all the training they did every day.

Izzy pulled Clary to her feet, using strength that her size and stature often hid. One could never guess how strong Izzy really was, and Clary was always surprised. 

“How much are you willing to bet that Simon and Jace are probably fighting right now,” Izzy mused aloud as she pulled Clary after her, turning down corridor after corridor. Honestly, how did Izzy not get lost? Clary could have probably lived at the Institute for years and still not completely known where to go. 

”They probably are, knowing them. I wouldn’t bet on them, though, isn’t Alec there to supervise?” 

”Magnus is here too.” 

”Then, yeah, I fully expect Simon and Jace to be at each other’s throats while Magnus and Alec stare while the other isn’t looking, or flirting. Hell, Jace could be killing Simon and they wouldn’t notice,” Clary said. 

”True,” Izzy agreed. Clary stumbled around one last corner after Izzy, and nearly falls down the stairs. She’s ashamed to admit that she’d do it again if Izzy would grab her wrist and steady her once more.

Clary wishes they could stay like that, Izzy’s hands wrapped around her wrist, holding on as if she’d never let go, wouldn’t want to let go. But all too soon she let’s go, and Clary’s arm is still warm from where Izzy’s hand was, the skin feels cold and warm at the same time. Her body seems to remember how it felt, long after Izzy let go. They are shaken out of their stupor by shouting, and Clary catches snatches of conversation;

_‘I bet you $20..’_

_‘..by the end of this week.’_

_‘No way that’s going to happen in a week, Jace, I say by the end of the month.’  
  
‘Will you two idiots knock it off?’ _

_‘No, Alec, you’re being such a..’_

_‘..off Jace!’_

_‘You should bet too Alec, we’re betting on..’_

_‘fine, $20 if..’_

_‘..by the end of the day?’_

_‘Yep.’_

_’Alec, you’re going to lose.’_

Clary is seriously baffled on what they are talking about, but Izzy is tugging her towards the voices, and someone must have heard them coming because the topic changes to where they’re going. She wonders what they were betting on, and if she could bet too. Izzy opens the door just then, and Clary sees Alec and Magnus sitting together. Have and Simon are sitting on opposite sides of the room.

”About time,” Jace said lazily. “Let’s go, I can’t watch these lovebirds any longer then I have to.” He cuts his gaze towards Alec and Magnus, who are both inching closer to each other, each thinking the other doesn’t notice. Izzy laughed, and Clary is once again struck by how _beautiful_ she sounds. They walk out in silence, and Clary is half glad for it. 

”Race you?” Izzy said. 

Clary thinks for a moment, “Sure, where to?” 

”Central Park?” Izzy suggests and Clary nods. 

”Ready?” 

”Yep,” and they’re running and clary has never felt so free and happy in this little moment and she wishes they could stop time right there, just live in the little moment before reality has to come back. Everything seems soft and blurred at the edges, as if it were and dream and, God, Clary hopes it’s not a dream. Izzy’s long hair is streaming out behind her as they laugh and try to outpace the other. Clary can’t tell when the pavement turns into grass, it feels cool and refreshing as she lunges, and rolls to a stop at the pre-arranged finish line. The next few moments seem to happen in flashes, as though time has decided to take pictures of the following moments 

Clary is laughing, on the ground as Izzy collapses next to her. 

Izzy, smiling at Clary, just existing for Clary, in the moment. 

Life looks like Izzy or maybe Izzy looks like life, to Clary. 

Clary, whispering, “I think I like you,” to Izzy. 

“I think I do too,” Izzy whispers back. 

The two kissing. 

And somewhere close by, hidden from sight, four people smile and one says, “I told you so, Jace. Pay up, I want to buy dinner for Magnus, er, if you want,” and 

“Yes.” That word is so small, simple, just 3 letters, one syllable but it carries so much meaning. It can change the world.  
  
Everyone thinks of the future, and wish to be with the ones they love and that night the stars

smile.

they look down on the people who are full of laughter 

and joy 

and tears

and fire and love, borne on light wings

their hearts soar with the clouds 

maybe the world stops spinning, and it’s taking a moment to just be, 

and they h o p e, for a better world, for family and a home that they can call theirs and cool nights and stars and waking up to an arm wrapped around you love or when happiness fills the very air they breathe. When their hearts are so full and right now they are full of longing, for when they are finally whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hope is the thing with feathers,  
> It perches in the soul  
> And sings the tune without the word  
> and never stops at all,” Emily Dickinson. 
> 
> these guys are like, the epitome of Happiness there, and maybe my own heart is empty and longing for something like that.  
> I hope you have your own little bits of happiness.  
> Love, Tessa  
> (Ps, all mistakes are my own, tell me if I made any.)  
> (And requests are welcome but I might take a while to fill them hah.)


	5. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4 When there’s no space left

#4

Alec made a big mistake. One that resulted in Magnus getting hurt, and now Magnus was probably mad at him. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind. The room he was in felt so empty, as if Magnus had previously taken up the space with his bright personality and his colorful clothing. By comparison, the world felt dull and grey. 

The door banged open, and Alec tensed, his hand straying to his side where his seraph blade was. In came Magnus, whole and up albeit a little pale. 

“A-are you mad, Magnus?” Alec stuttered out. After all, it was Alec’s fault that he’d gotten hit by the demon, because Alec had gotten distracted by Jace, who’d been cornered by 5 demons, his seraph blade nowhere to be seen. 

“No, I’m not, Alexander,” Magnus reassured him. Suddenly, the room felt too wide, it seemed as though Magnus was miles away instead of 5 feet. Alec rushed forwards and hugged Magnus, breathing in his scent, just relaxing in his thereness. Magnus wrapped his arms back around him and Alec felt for a moment, that they were one person, Alecmagnusalecmagnus as if there was no start or end, and it was just them. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into Magnus’ ear. 

“It’s alright, Alexander,” Magnus murmured.

Clizzy

“Clary, chill,” Simon said. “Iz will be back, safe and sound, okay?” 

Clary turned to face Simon, arms crossed and a fierce glare. “Easy for you to say, Jace is here. Besides, she will be. I’m sure of it.” She wasn’t. 

“Then stop worrying.” 

No, Clary wasn’t worried. She said that to Simon and he only smiled sympathetically and patted her head and walked out. Izzy would be fine. Right? 

But.. what if a demon got her and she’s stuck? It’s been over a week, her mind whispered. She said she’d be back in 3 days, and she’d been gone for a week. What if something went wrong? Clary refuses to think those thoughts, she burst out of her room itching to do something, anything to take her mind off Izzy. She ran down the stairs, into the large front hall. Clary has Simon’s name on her tongue, ready to ask him if he wanted to do something, maybe watch a movie.   


But to her surprise, Izzy was there and alright and alive, and Clary just stops short (heh). for a moment she wonders if she is dreaming, (what a cruel joke her conscience would be playing,) but Izzy rushes forwards and kisses Clary like she’ll never let go, like she’s saying “I’m here now, I’m safe and sound, it’s okay” and Clary feels as though she might cry. But all she does is holds Izzy right and tries to memorize what she feels like, soft and warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made more prompts (there are now around 100+ but around #70 it just turns into song lyrics, heh.) br />  
> I’ll post those soon. Right now they’re in a notebook. />  
> I still don’t really have a schedule but I have up to #123 outlined for now :) I’ll try to post when I can.  
> still no beta, tell me if I made a typo cause TYPOS MUST DIE.. (the inner grammar/spelling cop is still alive, despite that one Wattpadder who told me to let it die. I tried)  
> No Jimon this time.  
> I’ll try to post in order but no promises. (I have #11 ready :)  
> I think I’ll write as much as I can and post in short groups..  
> The chapters will usually be around 1,000 to 5,000 words, but some will be longer.


	6. #11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #11 ahead of time because it’s ready heh  
> there’s a 3rd person narrator, it might be kinda confusing

The stars seem to look down and shine brighter as they see six bright souls, sleeping in the shadows of trees. The six are all pure, each have a heart of gold, so to speak. They are all souls that have seen great evils, but still have the courage to shine.

The moon, by then is directly overhead, its soft light illuminating brown, red, black and gold hair, and it sets their peaceful, yet weary faces alight. 

They look like angels, fallen from the heavens to lay curled into their beloved, resting in the grass. 

All is calm, all is peaceful.

The trees appear to stand guard against the world for them. They seem to be keeping the darkness at bay, giving the six a moment to just be with their family. Their dreams are untainted by dark memories, instead they are filled with the little moments and peace. The stars silently watch the dreamers. 

One might almost think that someone is watching over them. And maybe someone is, for these lovely humans deserve it.

It is an oasis of peace in a desert of chaos, evil and death. 

Rest well, you’ll be safe and sound. 

**A Lullaby for the Weary Hunters**

_Sleep well, little lights_

_I will guard you for tonight_

_Forget your woes, little stars,_

_I will keep the darkness far.  
_

_Children of angels, of demons, of night_

_Hunting for the monsters to save the light._ _  
_

_Lay down your head, and close your pretty eyes,_

_rest peacefully until the sun rises.  
_

_Hold on tight to your love,_

_pray to the angels far above.  
_

_And everywhere that you’ve roamed,_

_Searching for a faraway home,_

_That you found in each other;_

_Now you’re boyfriend, girlfriend, sister, brother.  
_

_You stand together shining bright,_

_your hearts full, against the evils of the night.  
_

_So, little hunters, the sun has gone down.  
_

_For now you’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now.  
_

_So keep on dreaming,_

_Good night, weary lovers, dulce somnii._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully I’ll have another one ready soon I sacrificed my grades (Why do I always get ideas DURING school?) to write 10+ pages of outlines for the prompts in a notebook  
> tell me if there’s any typos or grammar mistakes  
> still no beta  
> Dulce somnii is apparently Latin for “sweet dreams”


End file.
